This invention relates, generally, to innovations and improvements in trays designed with a multiplicity of dipwells or similar relatively small containers for liquids. More specifically, the invention relates to such dipwell trays for holding a multiplicity of different liquids which are to be selectively applied by sharp pointed needles to the skin of individuals. For example, liquid antigens used in skin testing for allergies and which are applied to the skin of patients by means of sharp pointed needles.
While the dipwell trays of the present invention are particularly suited for embodying a multiplicity of dipwells for receiving a selection of liquid antigens to be used in skin testing for allergies with application being by sharp pointed needles, it will be understood that the dipwells may be used for containing other types of liquids to be applied to the skin by means of sharp pointed needles.
Using skin testing for allergies as a primary example, it is well known that in conducting such tests, a number of different antigens are applied to the skin one at a time by sharp pointed needles in a particular order of sequence by the person conducting the test. It is important in order that such tests can be carried out both accurately and expeditiously that the person conducting the skin test can proceed rapidly to remove a sharp pointed needle from each dipwell with a small amount of antigen adhering to the sharp points and apply it to a site on the skin of the patient in a predetermined sequence enabling the results of the test to be rapidly and accurately read.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide dipwell trays that include an array of needle-orienting dipwells that permit the person conducting a skin test to sequentially withdraw the needles from the dipwells rapidly and accurately without either skipping a needle or having a needle engage another needle.
The present invention provides a means whereby when dipwell trays are loaded with the desired variety of liquids and sharp pointed needles are inserted in the dipwells, the needles can be rapidly removed and used one-by-one because the handles or upper portions of the needles which project above the top openings of the dipwells are oriented in a predetermined direction. By having all of the needles oriented in a particular direction, the person removing the needles instinctively knows where to reach for and grasp the next needle to be removed almost without having to look. On the other hand, if the needles in the array of dipwells were inclined in random directions, the person removing them would have to take time to deliberately select and remove each needle, taking pains not to touch or disturb any of the adjacent needles. Furthermore, if the needles are not oriented in a particular direction there is a risk that a wrong needle may be removed and thereby the wrong antigen applied to a particular place on the skin where another antigen should have been applied, resulting in a flawed and misleading test.
Having in mind the above mentioned potential difficulties and possibilities for error, the importance will be understood and appreciated of providing dipwell trays for liquids to be applied to the skin by means of sharp pointed needles wherein when the needles are inserted in the dipwells in the loading procedure, they will automatically be oriented and retained in a predetermined oriented direction which materially facilitates the rapidity and accuracy with which they may be removed.